Warriors: A New Beginning (remake)
by snootsnoot
Summary: Maplekit is the daughter of the deputy, respected by her clan, and has the perfect life. But it was all wrecked by a single cats mistake. A remake of my other story. rated T because of fighting and stuff. I do not own warriors! (sadly)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

THE night was silent, even the birds had gone to bed. No one had expected what would happen in this cold, brisk, spring night. A scream was heard. No cat heard it but Amberfeather. It was a silent scream you see, you could see it on the queen's face in the pale moonlight. "Go. Get. Gingerleaf." Breathed Dewdrop as Amberfeather squeezed out of the bracken and hobbled to the ThunderClan medicine cat. _"Dewdrop's kits are much to early."_ She worried. _" I hope all of them will be alright."_ "Gingerleaf!" she whispered as she nudged the pale snoring cat awake. " Huh."

Gingerleaf muttered groggily, standing up and shaking the moss out of her rumpled fur.

"The kits are coming!" Gingerleaf stared at her for a second, bewilderment showing in her gold eyes. "Go grab some bark or twigs." She replied shakily. "It's going to be a long night."

"How long until it's over." Gritted Dewdrop through clenched teeth. "Soon enough, sis." Replied Gingerleaf as she prodded the she-cats rump. "Amberfeather, I'm going to need your help. Amberfeather nodded. "Push….. NOW!" Doing as she was told, Amberfeather pushed hard on the queen's rump and a small wet bundle of wet black fur slid out. " It's a tom!" Amberfeather cried happily. "I'll go tell Forrestheart!" "Not yet." Muttered Gingerleaf. "Two more are coming."

FORRESTHEART'S POV

 _"_ _Where is she?"_ He wondered as he paced outside the nursery. _"It should be over by now."_ " Hey Forrestheart!" Cried Amberfeather happily. Come and see them. _"Them?"_ He wondered curiously as he slipped inside the cool nursery. A group of cats were huddled around Dewdrop, and he had to nudge his way around them to get through. "Oh!" He breathed lovingly as he stared at his newborn kits and his mate. Dewdrop's usually beautiful light brown tabby pelt was extremely ruffled, but her leaf green eyes were bright with the love and excitement of mother hood. Laying next to her were three wet bundles, the first one being a small dark black tabby tom with grey stripes. Next, was a calico she-cat, and lastly a sturdy silver tom. "There beautiful." She sighed as she snuggled closer to him. "What should we name them?" "Well," he thought as he stared at them. "I think maybe Maplekit for the she-cat." "And Rockkit for the black tabby, and Skykit for the silver one. "Perfect."


	2. Chapter One: New Sights

CHAPTER ONE

Maplekit awoke to a sharp paw prodding her awake in her left side. "Wake up!" The voice poked as the prodding continued. "You _have_ to open your eyes before Rockkit!" Maplekit atomatically snapped awake. " _you can do this."_ She thought to herself. _"Like Skykit said, you have to open your eyes before Rockkit does!"_ With that, she began to slowly open her eyes, first she saw brief shapes, than the fuzziness melted into the nursery.

As she looked around, she noticed the soft nursery floor lined with moss and feathers, and the sturdy hollowed out tree walls that were covered in green, leafy ivy, with bright sunlight bursting through the bracken. _"Wow."_ Maplekit muttered as she gazed around the hollowed out tree. _"This is amazing."_ Skykit pushed her out of her thoughts. "So that's what you look like." Maplekit said as she looked at her silver tabby brother. "What is that supposed to mean!" He replied playfully as he leaped on her. The two went crashing to the ground as calico fur mixed with silver, and they soon crashed into another heap of fur. "Hey!" Sounded a startled yowl as a scrawny black and grey tom stood up. "You woke me up!" Both kits let out a small snort at their brother. "Aw." Realized Rockkit as he shook out his fur. "I'm the last one up." Maplekit put her tail on his shoulder. "It's okay." "Yeah" added Skykit. "I had to wake Maplekit up." Rockkit snickered. "Hey!" She retorted as she began to tussle again with her littermates.

"Quiet down you all!" Purred Dewdrop as she padded over to her kits. "I see you've all opened your eyes." They all nodded. "May all cats gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" 'Oh!" Dewdrop cried delightedly. "You'll get to see Valleystar's kits become apprentices!" "Valleystar?" Maplekit questioned. "She's the leader." Rockkit explained as they hopped towards the highrock.

"These three kits have now reached the age of six moons, and are now ready to become apprentices." Began Valleystar with lighting blue eyes full of pride of her kits. " Bushkit, please step forward. A sturdy, light grey tom with deep blue eyes stepped forward, gaze full of excitement. "From now on your name will be Bushpaw. Smokestone, you will be Bushpaw's mentor. You are a skilled and loyal warrior and I know you train Bushpaw well. The two stepped up and touched noses, and then sat down.

After that, Lightkit became Lightpaw and was apprenticed to Lillystem, and Pineconetail became Pineconepaw, and was apprenticed to Redheart.

"So what did you think?" asked their mother as she sat down in the den. "I can't wait until we are apprentices!" Replied Rockkit as he bounced up and down. The other two nodded in agreement. "Well, you all will be apprenticed sooner than you think." _"True."_ Thought Maplekit, _"But not soon enough."_


	3. Thunderclan Alliances

Alliances

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

VALLEYSTAR- Black she-cat with crystal blue eyes.

DEPUTY

FORRESTHEART-Dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT

GINGERLEAF- Light yellow she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS

REDHEART- Russet she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE-PINECONEPAW

MOSSFANG-dark-grey tom with pale green eyes

SMOKESTONE- Grey-Black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE-BUSHPAW

BRAVETHORN-Brown tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTLIGHT-Gray she-cat with green eyes

FOXTAIL-Reddish-orange tom with gray eyes

PEBBLEFOOT-Light-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

LILLYTEAR-Light- brown tortoiseshell with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: LIGHTPAW

RAVENFROST-Black tabby tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICES  
-

PINECONEPAW-Black tom with bright amber eyes

BUSHPAW-Sturdy light-grey tom with deep, blue eyes

LIGHTPAW-Pale, lithe she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

AMBERFEATHER-Pale she-cat with amber eyes, mother to, ROBINKIT: Fluffy orange she cat with blue eyes.

DEWDROP- Pale grey she-cat with green eyes, mother to ROCKKIT: Black and grey tabby tom with grey eyes, MAPLEKIT: Calico she cat with leaf green eyes, and SKYKIT: Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

ELDERS

FLAMEFLOWER-Bright orange she-cat with light blue eyes

CLOUDFOOT- Pale white tom with amber eyes


	4. Chapter Two: The Apprenticeship

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the support for the story! I am really having a great time writing this. We are almost up to 100** **views, and we have two whole comments, just think, TWO WHOLE COMMENTS! And I'm sure that y'all can't tell that I'm excited! Enough with my ranting, lets get on to the story!**

CHAPTER TWO-

"Aren't you excited about becoming apprentices?" Cried Maplekit excitedly. She had been excided about her apprenticeship since the day she had witnessed her first clan meeting. "Yeah." Skypaw agreed as he began to nibble on his mouse. "I can barley eat!" "If your going to become a apprentice, I should think that you would be able to eat some fresh kill!" Came a voice as all three flipped around to see their father, Forrestheart come up behind them. "Dad!" They all cried in unison. The trio had met their father shortly after the previous apprentice ceremony. "Are you going to watch us?" Questioned rockkit as he nuzzled their father. "Of course I am!" He purred. "I have to go now, Bravethorn wants to go on a patrol." He flicked his tail in goodbye and padded away.

"Hi Guys!" Greeted her friend as she came and sat down. "Hey Robinkit!" Robinkit was the single daughter of Amberfeather and was like a sister to them. At least, they treated her like one. "Are you all as excited as I am for the ceremony? She mumbled as she bit into a juicy vole. Maplekit nodded. _"She has no idea."_

Before she could dwell more on it, Valleystar shouted out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting. Instantly, All for kits darted to the rock like a mouse running from a fierce bird. Once every cat had assembled, Valleystar began to recite the moons old ceremony. "Today these kits have reached the age of six moons, and ready to begin their apprenticeship. Rockkit, please step forward." Rockkit stepped forward, his feeble body seeming to collapse because he was shaking so bad. Valleystar looked down at the kit was amusement. From now on, you will be called Rockpaw. Bravethorn, please step forward." A look of shock could be seen on the brown warrior's face. "You are a skilled warrior, and I hope you will pass on these skills to Rockkit." Bravethorn touched noses with a still shaky Rockpaw, and the two sat down. "Maplekit, please step forward." _"It's happening! I'm actually becoming an apprentice!"_ Thousands of thoughts were running around in her head like mice as she stepped up on the rock.

"From now on, you will be called Maplepaw. "Foxtail, please step forward." _"Foxtail's my mentor!"_ Maplepaw had never really met the young warrior, but she had seen him in camp, but that was it. _" I hope he's nice!"_ "You are a kind and loyal young warrior, and I know you and Maplepaw will be good together." Maplepaw was nearly burning with excitement as she strode up to the russet tom. He looked nearly as excited as she was. "I will try my hardest to the best mentor I can." Foxtail murmured determinedly under his breath as she touched her nose to his shoulder.

After her apprenticeship, her mind was a blur. All she could think about was her life ahead of her and how she was strongly determined to be the best warrior ever. At the end she found out that Skypaw had been apprenticed to Mossfang, and Robinpaw was apprenticed to Pebblefire. A voice had knocked her out of her thoughts. "Are you ready?" Foxtail asked as he padded towards her. She tilted her head in confusion. "Ready for what?" He let out an amused purr. "To become a warrior."


End file.
